


Three Friendly Breakups

by Hagar



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Canon Bisexual Character, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three (female) former partners of Angela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Friendly Breakups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/gifts).



> **Content Advisory:** non-graphical mentions of bondage and a dungeon.

Gemma was an artist working at the same park as Angela. She was a performance artist, a living statue. People tend to think that being a living statue is hard because of the physicality of it, that standing so utterly still has to hurt. They're wrong. It takes incredible willpower and serious passion for your art to maintain that seeming passivity. That's what first drew Angela to Gemma. Kissing Gemma was a spontaneous gesture of appreciation upon discovering that Gemma also designed and made her own costumes. Gemma kissed her back, focused and passionate. Those were a good few months.

Angela had no idea Jenny was going to happen. Jenny was several years her junior and a college cheerleader, to boot. She would come every day and sit on the bench across. It took Angela a while to notice her sitting there, and how she stared at Angela's hands. It was easy, after that. Angela needn't have worried. Jenny was young enough to be adoring and eager to please, yes, but not so vulnerable as for it to be a problem. They both knew what they wanted. Teaching Jenny, exploring with Jenny, was a real joy for both of them.

Amy was her real name, but Angela didn't use _Angela,_ there. Not that Amy was supposed to call her anything unless something was wrong. Amy was to look down and stay pliant as Angela turned her into an art object of body and rope. Coaxing another person into submission with hands and rope was its own high, and Angela would emerge from the meditative work of intricate ties to the contrast of red rope and black hair against Amy's fair skin, her tattoos an added bonus. Angela had had others too, at the dungeon, but she loved Amy the best.

 

  


   


Image by Nawashi Shadow, licensed for use under Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0 Unported. For more details, please see [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Img_bird.jpg)  



End file.
